He May Not Know It Yet
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Don't even LOOK at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's MINE." Jason Grace is yours. She needs to know. ONESHOT: Jasper Rated T for language.


_**He May Not Know It Yet...**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: I used to think this scene was very mary-sueish of Piper, but that was before I sort of had a taste of what she felt like. Like, he's mine, so back off before I tear your throat out. :)**

**Well, I hope I did Piper justice. Most of this is Rick's dialogue, with my little spin of a few of the in between. It's second-person POV again, so yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p>Your eyes are narrowed venomously at her... <em>sister<em>. You're disgusted to even be related to her, even if it is just by your mother, the queen of the... well, it probably wouldn't be good to call a goddess—especially your mother—that word. You decide to just call her a _promiscuous _woman.

There's an angry fire in her eyes that tell you that she isn't going to back down quickly. With a smirk and a shrug, you whip out Katoptris, and it's now pointed at her throat. Her dark eyes widen, then cross to stare at the eighteen inch long dagger. Your siblings are very taken aback; one of them even stepped back so quickly that he slammed into a vanity. You almost laugh at that.

"A duel, then!" you say, smiling brightly. Her eyes widen even more. "If you don't want to wait until noon, now is fine. You've turned this cabin into a dictatorship, Drew. Silena Beauregard knew better than that. Aphrodite is about love and beauty. Being loving. Spreading beauty. Good friends. Good times. Good deeds. Not just looking good. Silena made mistakes, but in the end she stood by her friends. That's why she was a hero. I'm going to set things right, and I've got a feeling Mom will be on my side. Want to find out?"

Your mother may be the queen of... promiscuous women, but you know that somewhere, deep down, she has good in her. She wasn't always shallow, like everyone thought she was. Neither were her kids, and you were going to prove that.

A few seconds pass, and she continues to stare, cross-eyed, at the blade right under her chin. You smile fake sweetly at her, and finally, she reluctantly says, "I... step down."

Her voice sounds angry—you'd go as far as righteously _pissed off_—but you don't give a damn. You're just so happy, so confident now, and it's about time someone put her in her place.

But, she wasn't about to let it go so quickly. "But, if you think I'm ever going to forget this, McLean—"

You smile again at her, and say, "Oh, I hope you won't!" You began to remove the dagger from her throat, and add, a laugh in your voice, "Now, run along to the dining pavilion, and explain to Chiron why we're late. There's been a change of leadership."

With narrowed eyes, she backs away towards the door. You've almost won, but there's still one subject that you need to take care of.

You need to make it clear that Jason Grace is _yours_.

She was right at the doorway, ready to leave, when you, smirking, add, "Oh, and Drew, honey?"

The former counselor of your cabin turns around reluctantly, face humiliated and a nice shade of red, and you mentally laugh.

"In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite," you say, putting all the power, all the confidence, into your voice, "don't even _look_ at Jason Grace."

You gain confidence as you continue your sentence—Jason Grace is yours. She needs to know.

"He may not know it yet," you continue, "but he's _mine_." And lastly, to add some more fun into this morning, you finish with, "If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."

You barely catch her eyes widen, then she turns around so quickly that she ran into the door frame. You let out a small laugh, and Drew is gone.

The only thing that bugs you is that your cabin-mates might not accept you. What if they thought you were as bad as Drew, especially after what just happened? Oh gods, what if you were challenged?

But, your fears disappear when simultaneously, your siblings begin cheering, and then lift you up on their shoulders, and carry you to the pavilion. They've accepted you. You can change the Aphrodite Cabin, but for the good.

As you're being carried to the dinner pavilion, your own words can't help but echo through your mind. _"He may not know it yet," _you had just said, _"but he's _mine_."_ Did you really mean that? Was Jason really worth it?

It's when Jason catches your eye when you finally reach the pavilion that you know the answer is yes. His blue eyes are filled with amusement, and you offer him a happy grin.

_Yeah, _you think. _He may not know it yet, but he's _definitely _mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love her quote. "Don't even <em>look <em>at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's _mine_. If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**:)**


End file.
